1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an exercise machine, and more particularly, to an idler adjusting apparatus of an exercise machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional exercise machines, such as stationary bikes, elliptical trainer and other training machines, usually is provided with a flywheel therein. User who works out on such exercise machine, turns the flywheel through a crank and a belt. Flywheel is an energy storage device that provides user a stable exercise condition.
Typically, an idler is provided between the crank and the flywheel to press the belt that, the belt may keep a predetermined tension for transmission. It only needs one idler when the crank only transmit power in one direction, but it needs two idlers when the crank transmits power in both directions.
After the machine has been running for some time, the belt will become loose due to material fatigue or other reasons. The idler is adjustable in some machines; i.e. tension of the belt can be adjusted. However the case of the machine needs to be disassembled, or has to be taken apart in order to allow some parts of the machine to find the adjusting device. It is a hard job for an ordinary user to do it alone at home. He/she usually needs to call a professional technician for help.